Il Faudra S'en Relever
by Aigie-san
Summary: La seconde guerre mondiale s'est achevée sur deux bombes nucléaires, et depuis, Chine prend soin de Japon qui refuse de se réveiller. La culpabilité, le désir de vengeance... "-Tu as massacré des innocents ! [...] -Et j'en ai payé le prix." [NiChu]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Il Faudra S'en Relever**

Les années avaient filé : poussières dans la vie d'une nation, il ne les avait pas vues passer. Au propre comme au figuré. Cloué à un lit, sans pouvoir voir, entendre, ni parler. Il avait dû laisser ces mains inconnues courir sur lui sans rien pouvoir y faire. Sans pouvoir crier lorsqu'elles lui faisaient mal. Sans pouvoir dire merci lorsqu'elles l'apaisaient.

Il avait enduré les tourments de son corps meurtri au point d'en être paralysé. Ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Ses membres restaient sourds à ses demandes. Et son esprit demeurait embrumé. Il ne savait pas véritablement ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état qu'il devinait misérable. Ses seuls souvenirs à ce sujet étaient ceux d'une onde de choc.

Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une nuée de flèches qui l'aurait transpercé de part en part, s'enfonçant jusqu'au plus profond de son corps, jusqu'à toucher son âme, avant de ressortir tout aussi brutalement, entraînant avec elle un flot de sang dans un torrent de souffrances. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne dans un gargouillis carmin.

Il se souvenait d'être, malgré tout cela, resté debout, enraciné dans le sol de son pays qui tremblait de l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il se souvenait des cris déchirants qui lui avaient vrillé les tympans avant de disparaître à leur tour. Les yeux écarquillés, il se souvenait avoir vu un immonde nuage s'élever, titanesque, au-dessus d'une ville qui venait d'être soufflée. Il se souvenait aussi que c'est un second choc, semblable au premier, qui l'avait mis à terre, avant qu'un voile rouge ne recouvre ses yeux.

Une main glissa sur sa joue, réchauffant le temps de son passage la peau gelée de son visage. Qu'il avait froid...

-Il est encore glacial..., murmura une voix.

-Je vais chercher d'autres couvertures, déclara une autre.

-Oui... Merci Taïwan.

Une porte coulissa et la main vint se balader sur son front.

-Si je n'avais pas si peur de te faire mal... je passerais mes journées à te serrer contre moi pour te réchauffer... Quand me reviendras-tu, Japon ?

C'est suite à cette réplique que la nation alitée comprit qu'elle pouvait de nouveau entendre et que cette voix, si familière, n'était autre que celle de Chine. Il voulut lui saisir le poignet, ou au moins la manche, pour lui montrer qu'il était « là », mais son corps demeura obstinément immobile. Il se rabattit alors sur la parole. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait prononcer le moindre mot mais avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à faire bouger ses lèvres. Il réussit à les faire s'entrouvrir mais n'osa aller plus loin, une douleur s'étant réveillée dans sa joue droite. Cependant, cela sembla suffire car la main se retira brutalement.

-Japon ? Fit Chine, d'un ton incrédule.

Il se força à combattre la douleur lancinante pour reproduire le mouvement.

-Oh mon Dieu... Japon... TAÏWAN ! VIENS VITE ! Oh, Japon... Japon... TAÏWAN !

[... ... ...]

Chine, Taïwan, Corée et Hong Kong étaient réunis dans une des salles du palais de la Cité impériale, dans la branche où se trouvait la pièce où se reposait Japon. Chine cachait ses poings serrés dans ses amples manches.

-Alors ? Questionna Corée.

-Alors..., commença Chine, la voix cassée. Alors quand on a vu qu'il pouvait bouger les lèvres, on lui a demandé de le faire une fois pour un « oui » et deux fois pour un « non ». Et à force de questions... on a appris que... qu'il...

-Qu'il a toujours été conscient, compléta Taïwan.

-Comment ça, « toujours » ?

\- « Toujours » comme lorsque l'on s'occupait de ses blessures et bougions son corps sans lui donner de quoi calmer la douleur, il sentait tout ! Tout, tout le temps ! Il souffrait..., fit rageusement Chine.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir fait savoir avant ?

-Il est paralysé. Rien que faire se mouvoir ses lèvres lui a demandé un effort immense. De plus, il n'a plus de voix, alors... Alors...

Le visage de Chine se tordit sous une expression de fureur.

-Je tuerai Amérique pour ça ! Je vous jure que je le lui ferai payer plus cher qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer ! Je lui arracherai tout ce dont il est si fier ! Tout ce à quoi il tient ! La Guerre Froide, la guerre des Géants, ah ! Qu'il sera bon de voir Russie l'écraser ! Je le mettrai à genoux devant les ruines de son pays, et je lui assénerai le coup de grâce !

Et sur ces mots, la nation chinoise quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Japon.

[... ... ...]

Assis près du lit, Chine tenait la main de Japon entre les siennes. Il la caressait doucement, fébrilement.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

Deux mouvements lui répondirent. Chine continua alors, retraçant les blessures encore présentes sous les bandages.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux..., finit-il par avouer. Amérique était mon allié et il... Je le déteste, tu sais ? Je le déteste tellement... de t'avoir fait une chose pareille... Ces bombes... ces absurdités... n'auraient jamais dû être créées.

Le chinois tenta en vint de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient.

-Je te vengerai. Je te le promets. L'URSS mène déjà la vie dure à l'Occident. Je suis de ses quelques alliés et j'ai obtenu de Russie qu'il me laisse Amérique lorsque nous aurons gagné. Je lui ferai amèrement regretter ses actes, je...

Deux nouveaux mouvements le coupèrent.

-Non ? Répéta Chine.

« Non » répondirent les lèvres de Japon.

-Mais... pourquoi ?

Il n'y eu aucune réaction.

-Oh, excuse-moi... c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas répondre à ce genre de question...

Après un instant de réflexion, Chine reposa la main de Japon.

-Accorde-moi quelques instants, je reviens vite.

[... ... ...]

Furibond, Chine ordonna à Taïwan de prendre sa place au chevet de Japon et composa le numéro de Russie sur cette invention américaine qui malgré son utilité, répugnait Chine.

 _-Oui ?_

-Russie. C'est Chine. Il faut qu'on parle.

 _-De ?_

-Japon.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes mais Russie finit par le briser.

 _-Comment va-t-il ?_

-Il communique comme il peut.

 _-Il communique ?!_

-Oui. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'ai juste besoin de savoir, si tu étais à la place de Japon, pourquoi tu refuserais qu'on te venge.

 _-Oh... Eh bien... Ayant bombardé sans merci la base de Pearl Harbor, et avec un esprit japonais, je dirais que je n'ai que ce que je mérite._

-Personne ne mérite un tel sort !

 _-Tu m'as demandé mon avis, Chine, je te le donne, c'est tout._

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que je fais alors ? S'enquit Chine, totalement désemparé.

Russie poussa un lourd soupir.

 _-Moi je veux un allié, toi une vengeance, mais Japon ne veut rien. A toi de voir ce qui est le plus important. Pense aussi au fait que je peux me tromper. Maintenant, je dois y aller._

-Bien... Merci pour ton attention.

 _-Chine._

-Oui ?

 _-Tu n'es pas fait pour haïr. Tu as passé cinq années désorienté et depuis 1950 tu t'es jeté corps et âme contre Amérique. Pas pour des valeurs, ni pour un but précis, juste parce que c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te sentir moins coupable : et ça ne te va pas._

-Est-ce que tu es en train de défendre Amérique ?

 _-Pas du tout. Je te dis juste qu'il n'y a pas de raison, à proprement parler, pour que tu lui en veuilles. Le Japon refusait de capituler, et Amérique a fait ce qu'il y avait à faire pour que cette guerre s'arrête. Nous étions ses alliés et il nous à offert la victoire. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve la façon dont il s'y est pris, mais, même si je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, loin de là, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Et toi non plus. Je tiens à te rappeler que ton pays a subi une violente occupation japonaise durant cette même guerre et que tu n'en veux pas à Japon personnellement. Amérique a agi pour son pays autant que pour nous. N'oublie pas ça._

-Mais...

 _-Je t'ai toujours admiré pour cette force que tu avais de pardonner et pour cet amour que tu es capable de donner aux autres mais je ne t'ai jamais envié. Laisse Japon retrouver la santé. Il décidera lui-même de ce qu'il faudra faire. Arrête de souffrir pour lui ; il n'en a pas besoin._

-Tu as peut-être raison...

 _-Une dernière chose._

-Laquelle ?

 _-Crois-tu... non, c'est idiot._

-Si. Dis-moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

 _-Crois-tu... Crois-tu qu'un jour quelqu'un m'aimera autant que tu aimes Japon ?_

-Que... que j'aime Japon ? Répéta Chine, parfaitement éberlué.

 _-Oui. Tu lui es tellement dévoué... tu prends tant soin de loin de lui. Et même avant que les bombes ne tombent, tu t'inquiétais continuellement pour sa santé. Tu étais toujours en train de parler de lui, de ce que tu avais vécu avec. Sans arrêt en train de répéter à quel point tu étais fier de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il avait fait et que ton seul regret était de ne pas compter plus pour lui._

Russie se tut, attendant une réponse.

-Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, finit par lâcher Chine.

 _-Je m'en doute mais-..._

-Je ne parle pas pour toi, le coupa la nation asiatique. Je parle de mes sentiments pour Japon. Je pensais juste... Je n'y pensais pas, en fait. Je n'ai jamais fait attention.

Un silence surpris prit place. Il dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix éloignée se fasse entendre puis Russie reprit la parole.

 _-Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant. Au revoir._

La communication fut coupée et Chine reposa le combiné. Il retourna auprès de Japon, l'air préoccupé. Taïwan lui lança un regard inquiet avant de sortir de la pièce. Chine voulut reprendre la main de Japon mais son geste se bloqua. Avait-il le droit de profiter de l'état de la nation pour se permettre cet acte que Japon n'aurait jamais accepté s'il avait été capable de s'en défendre ? Il savait que le japonais n'aimait pas le contact.

-Japon... Est-ce que cela te dérange si je te prends la main comme tout à l'heure ?

La réponse mit un moment à venir, et bien qu'elle fut négative, Chine en sentit l'hésitation. La mort dans l'âme, il saisit une nouvelle fois la main abîmée de la nation. D'une voix cassée, il dit ;

-Je veilles sur toi, tu sais ? Tu peux dormir, si tu es fatigué...

Un autre « non » lui fut donné. Chine ne sut que dire pendant un instant, puis il repensa à sa discussion avec Russie.

-Je ne ferai rien contre Amérique tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas... Même... Même si je me demandes bien pourquoi tu refuses que j'agisse contre lui. Russie a émis l'hypothèse que ce serait parce que tu penses avoir mérité ce qui t'est arrivé, que l'acte d'Amérique n'a été que la réponse a tes exactions pendant la guerre... Si c'est cela, j'aimerais beaucoup, lorsque tu auras retrouvé la parole, que tu m'expliques... que tu me dises comment tu as bien pu faire pour accepter d'être le fautif de l'histoire.

Chine fit courir ses caresses jusque sur l'avant-bras de la nation. Il sentait s'étendre sous ses doigts les marques loin d'être guéries laissées par les bombes. De temps à autre, un sillon pourpre était peint sur les bandages ; certaines blessures saignaient encore, tout comme le cœur de la nation chinoise. Il ravala un gémissement.

-Il faut que tu guérisses... Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Je sais que tu as pris ton indépendance, que tu n'as plus besoin de moi et que je peux me montrer véritablement collant mais... tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu n'imagines pas... ce que j'ai ressenti quand ces bombes sont tombées. C'était comme si je t'avais senti mourir. Et... quand je t'ai trouvé... Quand j'ai vu dans quel état tu étais... Quand je t'ai soulevé pour t'emmener avec moi... Et une fois ici... avec cette odeur de mort tout autour de toi... Ce parfum de souffrance... C'était un calvaire. Je sais que cela peut paraître ridicule comparé à ce que tu as enduré mais... mais...

Chine se tut, incapable d'en dire davantage. Son souffle coupé par la réalité des faits : Russie avait raison. Il l'aimait. Pas comme le frère qui l'avait élevé. Pas comme l'ami qui partageait son continent. Non. Comme bien plus que cela. Comme Allemagne aimait Italie. Il avait ce même besoin de protéger l'être cher quoi qu'il en coûte et ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, même le plus minime. Il perdait ses moyens quand l'autre lui adressait la parole, ne sachant comment répliquer et étant parfaitement incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, jalousant maladivement les gens proches de la personne. Oui, il l'aimait. Et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Mécaniquement, il se leva, se rapprocha de la tête du lit et se pencha vers la nation japonaise. Il posa une main sur la joue bandée de Japon, brûlante de douleur, et la seconde sur celle qui avait échappé à l'horreur, gelée de mort.

-Je suis désolé, Japon, de faire ça sans ton autorisation. Mais tu n'imagines pas non plus à quel point je t'aime.

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du japonais. Il savoura un infime instant sa proximité avec la nation puis recula et retourna s'asseoir en s'obligeant à ne pas reprendre une troisième fois la main de Japon. Il resta longtemps assis là, sans rien faire et sans rien dire, laissant simplement ses pensées et ses réflexions se percuter dans son esprit en fusion. Puis, soudainement pris d'un profond sentiment de panique quant à la future réaction de Japon face à ce qu'il venait de faire, il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber la chaise et se précipita vers la sortie. Cependant, au moment où il ouvrait la porte, une voix fragile s'éleva, le faisant se figer de stupeur.

-Chine...

Reprenant tant bien que mal le contrôle de son corps, Chine referma la porte et se retourna vers Japon.

-Chine..., l'appela une nouvelle fois la nation japonaise. Reste...

Tel un automate, Chine releva sa chaise et y reprit place.

-Très bien... Je reste... Ne t'inquiète pas..., murmura-t-il.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Japon.

-Merci... Pour tout...

Il poussa alors un gémissement. Chine s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

-Où as-tu mal ?!

Japon fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le secoua en réveillant toutes les douleurs encore assoupies. Impuissant, Chine ne put qu'attendre que la nation se calme.

-Surtout ne parle plus ! C'est ça qui te fait tousser ! Tu te fais du mal ! Ordonna-t-il alors, la voix chevrotante, avant de fondre en larmes.

[... ... ...]

Japon était assis sur une chaise roulante, à l'une des fenêtres du palais. Nombre de ses bandages avaient été retirés, laissant à l'air libre des cicatrices imposantes valsant entre le rouge et le noir, ainsi que des brûlures et des boursouflures repoussantes et encore douloureuses. Il avait retrouvé l'utilisation de son corps mais manquant de forces, il devait rester assis et continuer à se reposer sur les autres.

Il pouvait maintenant parler comme bon lui semblait, sans avoir à forcer, et sans que cela lui fasse mal, même si sa blessure au visage le tiraillait de temps en temps. Seule lui manquait encore réellement la vue. Il réussissait à ouvrir les yeux, il le sentait, mais la lumière ne lui parvenait pas pour autant. De plus, Chine lui avait expliqué que l'atteinte à son visage était si grande que s'il devait revoir un jour, ce ne serait que de l'œil gauche. Ainsi, assis devant cette fenêtre, il contemplait un paysage qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter près de lui.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Japon.

-Hong Kong, répondit son interlocuteur.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir seul... Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Il t'aura fallu frôler la mort pour te montrer poli avec moi, lança Hong Kong pour toute réponse.

Japon sourit tristement.

-C'est vrai. Toi et moi n'avons jamais su nous entendre.

-A qui la faute ? Tu m'as toujours méprisé.

Le japonais baissa la tête, l'air coupable.

-Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme ça.

-Tu me dégoûtes. Et si Chine ne tenait pas autant à toi, je t'aurais déjà achevé.

Japon frissonna.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me haïssais à ce point...

-Après ce que tu as fais à Chine, ce jour-là... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses rester ici. Tu devrais ramper à ses pieds en suppliant son pardon. Tu l'as blessé grièvement, et dans son âme, et dans son corps. Il a fallu qu'il s'en relève. Qu'il fasse son deuil de cette trahison, lui qui avait tant fait pour toi. Pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu me voir ?..., souffla Japon.

-Je suis celui qui le connaît le mieux et je sais cette affection qu'il a pour toi. Je refuse que tu le fasses encore souffrir. S'il te la démontre... s'il se rend compte de ses sentiments et s'il te les avoue, je veux que tu lui dises dans l'instant qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques. Je veux qu'il sache sur-le-champ, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs.

La nation japonaise tourna ses pupilles aveugles vers son « frère ».

-Je ne peux pas..., déclara-t-il.

-Tu dois pouvoir.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Questionna froidement Hong Kong.

-Si je te méprisais tant... c'était par pure jalousie. Je t'ai toujours vu comme le préféré de Chine. Il passait tant de temps avec toi et vous étiez si proches... Moi je n'étais qu'un frère de plus. Tu m'as toujours donné cette impression d'être de trop. Et, ce jour-là... j'ai juste voulu lui montrer que j'étais là, que j'étais fort... Que j'étais digne de lui. Mais quand je l'ai vu ainsi, prêt à mourir pour te protéger, alors qu'il s'était interposé... Ma colère m'a aveuglé. Je n'étais plus moi-même et j'ai alors pensé que... que si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. C'est seulement après l'avoir blessé que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas une excuse... mais à l'époque j'étais... tellement désespéré...

Japon s'arrêta dans son récit le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait court, et baissa les yeux.

-De plus, Chine m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais tu as raison sur un point ; il faut que je lui réponde, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et vite.

Désarmé, Hong Kong rétorqua avec moins de hargne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Et l'occupation alors ? C'était pour quoi ?

-C'était la guerre. Et j'agissais pour mes seuls amis.

-Tu as massacré des innocents ! S'insurgea Hong Kong.

-Et j'en ai payé le prix, répliqua Japon, cette fois sombrement. J'ai payé le prix de tout. J'ai payé pour le monde. Ne m'en parle plus jamais. Jamais.

Hong Kong observa le visage de Japon. Il était « du bon côté », là où les chairs étaient les mêmes qu'autrefois. Il rappela à lui le souvenir de Chine débarquant au palais, avec dans les bras ce qu'il prétendait être Japon. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur. Malgré toute sa rancœur, il devait reconnaître que son « frère » avait raison. Quels que furent les actes, le pays avait payé, et la nation avec.

[... ... ...]

Chine poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans tout le palais. Il se débattait furieusement tandis que Corée l'empêchait du mieux qu'il pouvait de sauter à la gorge d'Amérique. Hong Kong, méfiant, maintenait un sabre pointé vers la jugulaire de ce dernier. Taïwan s'était volatilisée à l'instant où le chinois et l'américain s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ENTRER CHEZ MOI COMME CELA ?! COMMENT OSES-TU TE PRÉSENTER EN MA DEMEURE ET RÉCLAMER DES NOUVELLES D'UNE NATION QUE TU AS TOI-MÊME RÉDUIT A L'ÉTAT DANS LEQUEL ELLE EST ?!

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Se défendit Amérique. Il refusait de capituler !

-FALLAIT-IL VRAIMENT EN LANCER DEUX ?! LE FALLAIT-IL ?! LA CAPITULATION N'A ÉTÉ QU'UN PRÉTEXTE PARMI TANT D'AUTRES QUE TU AURAS TROUVÉ POUR FAIRE CETTE DÉMONSTRATION DE FORCE ABSURDE ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU VOULAIS C'ÉTAIT PROUVER TA SUPRÉMATIE AU MONDE ! ÊTRE LE ROI ! EH BIEN BRAVO ! MAINTENANT C'EST LA COURSE A L'ARMEMENT ! C'EST LE RÈGNE DE LA TERREUR ! LA PAIX PAR LA DISSUASION NUCLÉAIRE ! QUELLE VICTOIRE ÉCRASANTE DE SA SAINTETÉ AMÉRIQUE SUR LE BON SENS HUMAIN ! QU'IL EST FORT, LE SAUVEUR DE L'EUROPE ! IL NE LUI MANQUE QUE SON HUMANITÉ !

-Chine, je t'en prie, je voulais juste savoir-...

-RIEN DU TOUT ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! QUITTE MON PAYS ET N'Y REMETS PLUS LES PIEDS ! TU N'ES PLUS LE BIENVENU, ET NE LE SERAS PLUS JAMAIS ! DISPARAIS DE MA VUE, MONSTRE ! JAMAIS JE NE TE PARDONNERAI !

Dans un sursaut de rage, il parvint à se libérer de Corée. Il arracha le sabre des mains de Hong Kong et le brandit au-dessus d'Amérique. Cependant, son geste fut stoppé net quand un corps se colla au sien tandis que des bras enlaçaient sa taille. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment et il lâcha l'arme qui percuta le sol dans un tintement métallique. Il sentit alors le corps derrière lui perdre toute force et il se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper Japon qui s'effondrait. Taïwan s'approcha doucement, poussant devant elle la chaise roulante sur laquelle Chine déposa le japonais qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu as été le chercher..., gronda Chine.

-J'ai pensé qu'il était le seul en mesure de t'arrêter..., s'excusa-t-elle.

-Il a fait trop d'efforts. Maintenant il va mal !

-J'aurais été encore plus mal si je n'avais pas pu intervenir, la défendit Japon. Et toi tu avais dit que tu ne ferais rien...

Chine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

-J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Amérique, jusqu'alors spectateur muet de la scène, prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

-Japon si... si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas que... Je voulais juste que cette guerre s'arrête ! Je-...

-Tu n'es pas plus coupable que je ne le suis moi-même, trancha Japon. Je suis en colère, concéda-t-il néanmoins. Mais je t'ai pardonné.

Chine serra les dents. Laisser Amérique s'en tirer ainsi lui faisait atrocement mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Japon avait pris sa décision et il se devait de la respecter. D'un mouvement, il congédia Taïwan et pria Corée et Hong Kong de veiller à ce qu'Amérique regagne bien la sortie, puis il conduisit Japon jusqu'à sa chambre et à l'instant où il en fermait la porte, un détail, si c'en était un, le frappa.

-Quand tu m'as arrêté... comment as-tu pu savoir où je me trouvais exactement dans la pièce ?

Pour toute réponse, Japon tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Ton soleil a toujours plus brillé que le mien, commenta-t-il sur un ton nostalgique.

Chine fixa Japon les yeux écarquillés puis tomba à genoux devant lui. Il prit les mains mutilées du japonais entre les siennes et les porta à son front.

-Tu vois... Oh mon Dieu, merci... Tu vois de nouveau...

-Oui. Je vois, bien que ce ne soit que d'un œil. Je vois le soleil. Je vois le ciel. Je vois cette chambre et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Et je te vois. Comme je me vois..., fit Japon, l'amertume dans la voix. Je ne suis plus qu'une poupée rafistolée, raccommodée... avec laquelle on a eu dû mal à recoller les morceaux... Je n'ai jamais accroché une quelconque importance à mon physique mais quand je vois l'horreur que je suis aujourd'hui... Je n'arrive même pas à me dire que j'ai un jour eu l'air humain. Je me doutais bien que je ne devais pas être beau à voir... Mais ce que j'imaginais de pire n'était qu'utopie face à la réalité.

Japon ferma les yeux.

-Et je me demande si cela n'aurait pas été mieux que je reste dans le noir.

Le japonais entendit un grognement de colère et se sentit soulevé avant d'être allongé sur son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit un poids sur son bassin. Il put alors voir Chine assis sur lui, le visage teinté par l'énervement.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! J'ai passé ces dernières années à me demander si tu allais oui ou non survivre ! Je t'ai veillé jour et nuit, aussi longtemps que mes yeux pouvaient rester ouverts ! J'ai prié sans arrêt qu'on te rende à moi ! Et tu m'annonces que guérir n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée ?! Je me fiche de ton apparence ! Et je me fiche de ce que tu penses d'elle ! Je te veux avec moi, et pour moi ! Peu m'importe que tu trouves cela égoïste ! Je ne te dois rien ! Et j'ai le droit, une fois de temps en temps, de réclamer quelque chose de ta part ! Et ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de vouloir m'abandonner !

Japon se cacha le visage de ses mains.

-Ne dis pas ça..., se mit-il à sangloter. Ne dis pas ça... pas après ce que je t'ai fait ! Tu ne peux plus vouloir de moi... Ce n'est plus possible... Plus depuis ce jour-là !

-Comment ? L'interrogea Chine en l'obligeant à dévoiler son visage dont seul un œil pleurait.

-Ne me dis pas ça comme si tu pensais que je m'étais pardonné ! Comme si j'avais pu oublier ! Ça me poursuit ! Ça me hante ! Et toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

Chine, surpris, libéra le japonais qui en profita pour se recroqueviller à la tête du lit.

-Mais... si tu t'en veux tant que ça... Pourquoi ne pas être venu pour t'excuser, tout simplement ?

Japon rit jaune.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que tu acceptes de misérables excuses ! Et puis tu aurais inévitablement voulu des explications ! Et comme je pensais aussi que tu me haïssais, il était impossible que je t'avoue le « pourquoi » de cette attaque... Impossible...

-Tu peux me le dire, maintenant.

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Comme si je pouvais t'infliger ça maintenant qu'Hong Kong m'a raconté ce que tu avais ressenti après ça !

-Hong Kong ? Depuis quand Hong Kong et toi partagez des choses ? Et puis justement ! Si tu sais à quel point je me suis senti mal après ça, tu devrais mettre un point d'honneur à m'expliquer la cause de ta fureur à l'époque ! Insista Chine.

-Je t'aimais ! Cria Japon, poussé à bout. Et tu ne me voyais pas ! Du moins c'est ce que je croyais... J'en avais assez qu'il n'y en ait que pour Hong Kong ! C'est après lui que j'en avais et tu t'es rangé de son côté ! Tu me regardais comme si je n'étais que le pire des criminels ! Je voulais juste être important pour toi ! Je voulais la place de premier dans ton cœur... Et j'ai pris cette protection que tu as offert à Hong Kong comme le pire des rejets.

Chine resta immobile une longue minute, le regard dans le vague puis il enlaça Japon et d'un ton empreint d'une extrême douceur, il murmura ;

-Je n'ai plus mal, tu sais ?

-Ça ne change rien...

-Et puis-je seulement m'en plaindre à côté de toi ?

-Ce n'est pas comparable...

-De toute façon, peu importe le passé, tu es là, maintenant.

-En ai-je au moins le droit ?...

-J'en suis seul juge.

-Tu devrais me haïr...

-Et pourtant je t'aime.

Japon garda le silence et Chine le pressa un peu plus contre lui.

-Et si je m'en étais aperçu plus tôt, j'aurais pu éviter que l'on se déchire... car comme tu l'as dit à Amérique : tu n'es pas plus coupable que je ne le suis moi-même.

[... ... ...]

Japon termina de mettre ses vêtements puis marcha lentement vers le salon des invités où l'attendait Chine ainsi que Russie. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée. Il alla s'asseoir près de son aîné, prenant soin de saluer l'hôte de celui-ci d'un respectueux mouvement de tête. La nation chinoise se mit aussitôt à chuchoter quelques mots dans sa langue natale que seule l'autre nation asiatique comprit, mais l'on voyait dans les yeux du chinois l'instinct de protection à peine voilé à l'égard du japonais. Il s'inquiétait clairement de l'avoir laissé venir jusqu'à eux seul. Japon le rassura d'un sourire discret et Russie s'autorisa à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

-Tu guéris, déclara-t-il, d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

-Lentement, tempéra Japon.

-Tu as changé, aussi, ajouta-t-il, cette fois, un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux. Tu as cessé de donner des réponses vagues, et je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il est possible de remarquer.

-Je pense qu'il n'était pas possible de rester le même, répondit calmement Japon, indifférent à la moquerie.

-Bah. Peu importe. Depuis que tu es de retour parmi les vivants, je ne suis plus réveillé à trois heures du matin par les appels indésirables d'un chinois au bord de la crise de nerfs et de larmes.

Chine rougit furieusement et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Russie !

Le russe leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Pardon, pardon..., gloussa-t-il. Je voulais juste dire que j'étais heureux que vous soyez enfin réunis.

Chine soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Merci. Tu as été génial pour moi ces dernières années. J'ai une dette envers toi.

-Par pitié, non ! Pas toi, Chine : tu ne me devras jamais rien.

-En quel honneur ?

-Tes champs de tournesols sont les plus beaux de toute la planète, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le chinois bloqua puis éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre !

-Hm, je suppose...

-Vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi.

Russie offrit au chinois un regard touché et la conversation dura ainsi plusieurs heures. Quand vint l'heure pour le russe de partir, Chine s'autorisa une rapide étreinte que Russie accueillit avec des yeux écarquillés devant le sourire un brin moqueur de Japon.

[... ... ...]

Chine était assis sur une terrasse du palais. Il serrait dans ses bras Japon qui reposait paisiblement contre son torse. Ensemble, ils contemplaient, dans un trop plein de romantisme, le coucher de soleil dans l'air du soir.

-Kiku ? L'appela-t-il alors.

-Hm..., fit le japonais en relevant la tête vers le chinois.

Chine l'embrassa doucement et Japon ne tarda pas à répondre. Séparant leurs lèvres, le chinois enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre nation.

-Je t'aime..., chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les chairs meurtries.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yao..., souffla Japon dans un frisson.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : A moins que ma mémoire ne me joue un sale tour, on ne voit pas dans la série comment Japon, en terme d'être humain, vit les bombes nucléaires subies par son pays. Forte de cette frustration, cet O.S est né !**


End file.
